Disarray
'''Disarray '''is a young female spirit that takes the form of a Draconequus living in Ghastly Gorge. Description Disarray is a young Draconequus and is slightly shorter than Discord being a juvenile. Disarray is skittish and timid by nature, having suffered brutal treatment by pony kind after the mayham Discord caused. However Disarray has yet to master her powers, she is prove to random outburts of power causing trouble. Being a Draconequus, Disarry does enjoy a little prank here and there and sometimes she will play a prank on any pony that enters her territory. Living alone for so long has left Disarray a little anti-social and wary or new comers. She is paranoid of anything new in her gorge and has a natural fear of ponies. Disarray has the head of a goat and long hair similar to Fluttershy's mane with long donkey like ears. She has a bat wing and a bird wing and her coat is brown. She had the right paw of a cheetah, never able to retrack her claws and the left arm of a bird or raptor of some kind. She had kangaroo and rabbit feets and a long mermaiden like tail. Disarray takes on a more human form with some animal feature like clawed hands and feet and a long mermaiden tail. Disarray alos wears clothing int he form of a robe. Disarray is far less powerful than that of Discord, being that she is so young. She only can teleport short distances and manipulate the behaivor of animals, such as birds, or squirrells. However living in the forest so long, she had learns how to manipulate the plant matter around her to her own will. Besides her natural powers, Disarray get's power boostes when she opens Pandora's box. History Disarray was born near Wisdome Falls, along with an older sister named Pandemonium, and lived her young life in the surrounding forest. However after the events in the second season begining, Disarray was driven out of her home by pony folk. Her kind was veiws as mischief makers and untrustworthy, leading to most Draconequus fleeing Equestria. She lost track of her sister after this and traveled around from one place to another, settled down, but ultimately was driven out by ponies that lived nearby. Disarray moved to Hollaw Shades, Fillydephia and Baltimare, ultimately left Baltimare because of the Equestrian Conspiracy. Finally Disarray moved to Ghastly Gorge, the only place that seemed to be pony free. She leaves the gorge to gather supplies she can find in Froggy Blog. Disarray accacsionally leaves her gorge and travels to Las Pegasus or Ponyville to cause some trouble or to see what is happening in Equestria. On one of her outtings she encountered her missing sister Pandemonium and the two started living together again. At somepoint she came across a small red and black box, possibly given to her by someone. Etched into the buttom of the box was the name Pandora. Aniju appointed Disarray the keeper of the box for now. Trivia *The word Disarray means a state of disorganization or untidiness. *Disarray is also slightly names after the human name Desaray. Category:None-Pony creatures Category:Draconequus characters Category:Ivory members Category:Humaniod characters